Christmas Wish
by nairiefairie
Summary: All Charlie wanted for christmas was.....R


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own

Sixteen year old Charlie strolled into the Burrows kitchen finding his mother hard at work. He checked carefully that no one else way around before facing his mother.

"Hay Mum." Charlie put on his award winning charm.

"Yes Charlie?" She continued cooking away at the stove, pots and pans flying this way and that.

"Can I have a camera for Christmas?"

Abruptly all the kitchen cease to function. Pots clatter on the floor and spoons drooped into sauces. Charlie had never heard the kitchen this quite, it was almost eerie.

"A what?" She looked gob smacked.

"A camera Mum. You know they take your photo." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I know what a camera is Charlie but what in the world do you want a camera for?" Molly put her hands on her hips.

"Well I wanted to, no, never mind. It's too embarrassing." He blushed working his mother like never before. The blush was easy, all he had to do was think about what he really wanted it for, the lie was the tricky part.

"You can tell me anything Charlie. I promise I won't laugh." She crossed her heart. He fought down a grin, she was like putty in his hands.

" Promise not to tell? I don't want the others to know."

She promised sincerely.

" Well it just, I miss you when I go to Hogwarts. I thought I could takes some pictures of you and Dad so I had you with me all the time. Then if I had a camera I could take pictures at Hogwarts and post them back to you so you can see how we are all going. I was hoping for an underwater camera so I could take pictures of sea creatures and rare animals we see in class and the ones Hagrid shows me after hours. It would be wicked. The best present ever." His eyes glowed in excitement.

"Well." Molly stared at her son for along time. "I suppose I can ask your Father but cameras are expensive."

"It doesn't have to be new." Charlie said quickly. " A second hand one would be fine. I wouldn't mind. Please Mum, it's all I want. You don't even have to buy me a birthday present next year."

"We'll see."

Charlie grinned knowing he had already won.

"Thanks Mum."

____

Six months later

____

"I say Fred, we should charge him more for this."

"I was thinking the exact same thing George." The twins grinned in unison pushing open Charlie's dorm room door. Their older brother sat on one bed with three mates right behind him. They looked eagerly at the twins.

"Well?" Asked Connor Renialds.

"We got up into the girls dorm easy as pie." George winked. Their achievement was a feat one other man could claim.

"And?" Connor pressed.

"We did what we were told." Fred said and George nodded in agreement.

"Hand the camera over then." Charlie held out his hand.

"Payment first." Fred grinned.

"Two sickles, as agreed." Charlie held it up showing them before handing it to Fred.

George then put out his hand.

"I just paid you." Charlie growled.

"You said two sickles." George grinned. "Fred got his now I want mind or no camera."

"Nice try kid." Connor pulled out his wand summoning the camera to him. The twins continued to grin as the boys looked over the camera.

"Where's the film?" Charlie demanded. His little brothers looked at each other shrugging.

"Where is my two sickles?" George asked.

Charlie growled tossing them another two sickles.

Fred winked.

"Pleasure doing business with you Charlie." George laughed, tossing the film across.

"You better got some good shots." Charlie threatened.

The twins screwed up their noses.

"What do you want with pictures of girls getting undressed anyway?" George asked.

"Black mail?" Fred asked hopefully.

" When you get older you'll understand." Charlie promised already excited to see what his brothers had brought him this time. He waved his wand and a poster of the cannon's dropped revealing the secret wall of souvenirs.

"Yuck." George said looking it over. Fred nodded.

"Lets go, Lee's got this muggle trick thing he was telling me about." Fred and George wonder out of the room lost in their own conversation.

Connor raised his eyebrow.

Charlie sighed. "One day they'll appreciate our efforts."

Charlie pegged up five new photos of girls changing into their nightwear.

"I doubt it. That pair only appreciate things that go boom."

"That's where your wrong. They appreciate my camera. Maybe not in the same way as I do. They like they pictures they have taken of our mother screaming in horror as something goes boom." The boys sniggered.

"Well Charlie I must say this is defiantly the best Christmas present ever." Connor said. The others echoed that with an amen.


End file.
